The Phoenix
by Keira100
Summary: After the first few chapters, this story takes place during the fourth ninja war. Who is the strange girl? Why can she reverse Edo No Tensei? How does Gaara know her? What is Kakashi hiding? How is Sasuke and this girl connected? Rated T for language. SasuXOC
1. Chapter 1

**The Phoenix **

A Naruto fan fiction.

**The Legend**

It was once believed that the tailed beasts were ruled by one. They were ruled by a chakra demon, known as the phoenix. It was a powerful being that was only controlled by Guardians, and their respected Keepers. One of which was descended from the girl who created the ninja world as it is known today.

**Chapter 1**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asks a white haired toad sage.

"Yes, Jiraiya. I don't really have a choice," a female says.

"We always have a choice, Tsunade," Jiraiya replies.

"Tsunade, get it over with," A voice shouts.

Tsunade and Jiraiya begin the jutsu and that is where Tsunade decides to change something. Unfortunately, Jiraiya doesn't notice and continues with the jutsu. After the jutsu is preformed, a female with long dark blonde hair appears with an infant in her arms. The infant is a girl. The baby has the seal of the jutsu in the middle of her back.

"Tsunade, I thought the plan was to seal the demon inside of me. It wasn't supposed to be my daughter," the woman says.

"Maya, please don't be angry with me. I only wanted what was best," Tsunade says.

"Sister, I'm not angry. I just wish you would've done as I have asked. It's a good thing; I could see the path to the Shrine of Iden. We should leave," Maya says softly.

The three put on cloaks and head down the stairs. Maya looks out into the night. Tsunade remains quiet as Jiraiya lights a lantern.

"Maya, what of Orochimaru?" Jiraiya asks.

"He knows not to mess with me. I have no fear about the child, as he knows nothing of her existence," Maya replies icily.

The three of the four Sannin disappear into the night, on different paths.


	2. Chapter 2

**Becky: What are you idiots doing on my front porch? **

**Laura: Watching the show. **

**Becky: What show? **

**Vanna: The ultimate smack down between Kisame and Zetsu. **

**Becky: It's a plant and my brother's goldfish. **

**Chrissy: You ruin all of our fun. **

**Becky: Hey, look its Barney. **

**Chrissy: Waaaahhhh. **

**Laura: Great. You made her go hide in the closet again. **

**Vanna: Well, we hope you enjoy chapter two. **

**Chapter 2**

"Maya, you can't seriously be contemplating this," says a dark haired man.

"Orochimaru enough, I've decided that this is the best way to keep my daughters safe," Maya says calmly.

Two young girls walk up to them. The taller one has dark honey blonde hair and green eyes. The other one has dark yet vivid red hair and pale blue eyes. The redhead looks at Orochimaru curiously. She opens her palm, and laughs with delight as she manipulates fire.

"Orochimaru, this is my daughter Rose, and her younger sister Keira. Girls, this is Orochimaru. He will take you to Konahoa," Maya says softly.

Orochimaru picks up the redhead Keira as she was not quite as fast as her sister. The three take off into the night. Maya heads in the opposite direction. Maya walks into the middle of a camp. She stands still as she is tied up by members of the Akatsuki.

"How strange that you would come here of all places," a masked man says.

"Kill me, but leave my daughters alone," Maya says.

Screams are heard throughout the night, until suddenly the screaming stops.

** Laura: Hey, is Chrissy still in the closet? **

** Vanna: No, she came out muttering about the evil overlord of darkness. **

** Becky: Who could that be? Voldemort? **

** Laura: No its Madara Uchiha. **

** Vanna: You're both crazy. It's Naraku. **

** Becky: Why is there so much smoke in here? **

** Laura: Craaaaab cakes. I found Chrissy. **

** Vanna: Is she trying to destroy everything that involves Barney? **

** Becky: Apparently, I'll grab the fire extinguisher. **

** Vanna: I'll get the chains. **

** Laura: Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

** Chrissy: Do you know where my sock is? **

** Becky: On your foot. **

** Chrissy: No, that's not the sock I'm looking for. **

** Laura: What sock are you looking for? **

** Vanna: I found it. **

** Becky: Is that the?**

** Laura: Yes, it's the butter sock. **

** Vanna: Will you promise not to abuse people with it? **

** Chrissy: I promise I won't abuse anyone. **

** Becky: Don't give her the sock. **

** Vanna: Here, take the sock. **

** Chrissy: Yay! I'll be back later. **

** Laura: Enjoy chapter 3, while I have a stern talk with my friends as to why you never give Chrissy the butter sock. **

**Chapter 3**

As Orochimaru and the two girls enter the leaf village, ninja surround them. A tall blonde appears and sneers at Orochimaru. The girls look around curiously.

"Maya, wished for me to show these two the way here. They're your problem now Tsunade," Orochimaru says as he leaves.

"Great. Asuma go have Rose be enrolled in the academy. Kakashi, I want you and Asuma to personally train Keira," Tsunade says.

"Ma'am, who will be raising them?" A man asked.

"We can raise the girls. I doubt it would be a problem," A woman says as she steps forward.

"Mikoto Uchiha, would Fugaku agree?" Tsunade replies.

"Yes, I would," Fugaku says.

Rose and Keira follow Mikoto back to the Uchiha household. Fugaku heads back to the police department. Mikoto shows the girls to their rooms. Keira leaves her room silently. She goes over to Rose's room. Rose is sitting on the floor. She looks up and smiles at Keira.

"Do you think that this will be a good home for us?" Rose asks.

"I don't know. I hope it will be," Keira replies with a yawn.

The two sisters fall asleep together. Mikoto peeks in on the girls and smiles to herself. She didn't exactly know Maya, even though she had trained under her for a year or two. Mikoto couldn't wait for Fugaku to come back home. She wondered how her boys would react to having them here. Fugaku comes in and sits down.

"We'll have to be careful. Mikoto, the younger girl is a Jinchuriki and of course both of them could have Kekkei Genkai," Fugaku says.

"You worry too much. Go to sleep," murmurs Mikoto.

** Laura: Chrissy has been gone for hours. **

** Becky: Yeah, I know. Vanna went looking for her thirty minutes ago. **

** Laura: They're back. **

** Vanna: Ugh, I can't believe you did that. **

** Chrissy: Oww! Let go of my ear. I promised not to abuse people with my butter sock. I never said anything about torture. **

** Vanna: You tortured my boyfriend with a butter sock! I'm so mad at you. **

** Becky: Maybe we should leave. **

** Chrissy: Your boyfriend was a jerk and he deserved it. **

** Laura: No more sugar for you Chrissy. **

** Vanna: You are grounded. Give your butter sock to Becky. **

** Chrissy: Meanie. **

** Becky: Sit on the couch and watch TV. We need to take all of the sugar and anything that can be used as a weapon out of your room. **

** Chrissy: Oh my gosh! SpongeBob is on. **

** Laura: I'm watching it with you. Oh, and please review. **


End file.
